heroes_and_villainfandomcom-20200214-history
Fenrir (Legend Quest)
Fenrir (also know as The devourer of worlds, The Wolf God, and Bringer of Ragnarok) is recurring antagonists in mexican animated series, Las Leyendas. He's stuck guarding the entrance to Yggdrasil until Ragnarok although the chain's length is rather generous. He is voiced by Miguel Ángel Chigliazza in the Spanish dub and in the English dub, he is voiced by Gerald Owens Background Personality Fenrir is a ruthless and cunning individual, but he also knows how to compose himself and even appear affable. Fenrir is very manipulative, appearing to be an ally to Leo San Juan, but would not hesitate to kill him and his friends if they didn't serve him well. Although he's more composed and levelheaded, Fenrir is just as cruel as his rival, Quetzalcoatl, if not more so. Appearance Fenrir is a massive wolf with blueish gray fur and a skull like head. Abilities Fenrir claimed he could devour anything: mortals, ghosts and entire worlds. "Worlds" in this context doesn't appear to simply mean planets however, but entire dimensions, as Fenrir claimed he could devour Quetzalcoatl's Dimension if he was freed. Fenrir has the unique ability to consume non-corporeal and intangible entities as well, s he claimed he could devour Teodora and Don Andrés. Fenrir is likely an extremely powerful entity within the universe, as he rivals Quetzalcoatl and thus may be on the same level as other "Creator Gods". This may be why Fenrir was chained up and was forced to guard Yggdrasil for eternity. Appearances Legend Quest Fenrir was a former adversary of Quetzalcoatl, who defeated him and sentenced him to be a prisoner and guardian of the Yggdrasil for all eternity. The prophecy of the Lion that destroys the snake, took so much strength and popularity in ancient times, that it reached the ears of Fenrir, who also believed it. In chapter six, he makes his first appearance inside the cave that kept the Yggdrasil. At first he tries to devour the boys, but after he recognizes Leo and his intentions, he proposes to let him pass and in return he would bring the sphere (the egg), without them suspecting that he intended to free himself after killing Quetzalcoatl (devouring the sphere) and then devour everything. After the boys escaped from Quetzalcoatl returning to the Yggdrasil, they are persecuted by Fenrir but manage to escape for little. In the twelfth episode, after beating Baba Yaga, they send her to the Yggdrasil for Fenrir to devour her. He tells Leo to consider his debt compensated. Legend Quest: Masters of Myth Trivia * Fenrir is strikingly similar to Kindred, a playable character from Leage of Legends, the Storm creatures of the MLP movie and Smaug from The Hobbit * Fenrir is likely an extremely powerful entity within the universe, as he rivals Quetzalcoatl and thus may be on the same level as other "Creator Gods". This may be why Fenrir was chained up and was forced to guard Yggdrasil for eternity. * He bears a strong resembleace to Mor'Du from Disney Pixar's Brave (2012). Category:Legend Quest characters Category:Villains Category:Wolves Category:Giants Category:Neutral characters Category:Males Category:Norse Mythology characters Category:Animals Category:Animated characters Category:TV show characters Category:Characters introduced in 2017